Luggage cases, especially those having a generally rigid box-like construction, do not expand when over-packed. At most, such cases tend to form a spherical shape, increasing slightly the packing volume available when the traveler insists on stuffing more things into that travel case than it was designed to carry. This is especially true when a traveler returns from vacation and the like and purchases more goods than were originally packed on the original departure. There have been many attempts to solve this problem. The most generally used solution involves a gusset with a zipper that holds the gusset together around the periphery of the case until a greater volume or expansion is needed. Then the zipper is unzipped around the periphery of the case, usually more than 360 degrees around the case, to reveal the gusset. The revealed gusset can then expand and accommodate more clothing and the like. Elastically controlled gussets have also been proposed. Other systems have been used. For example, an accordion section has been provided in the sides of the case with an elastic strap or telescoping struts to be used to either hold the gussets closed or stretch the gussets to their expanded position to create a greater packing volume.
The present embodiment relates to the former, where elastic members are used to control the unfolding or expansion of a peripheral accordion-like gusset in the rail of a case. More particularly, the present embodiment uses a series of different elastic members to control the expansion of and, more importantly, to bias the accordion gusset towards a closed position. It is a further object of the present embodiment to provide the case with a neat and tailored look when the case is either over-packed or when it is not.